mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Taming
OUTDATED Taming a Creature To tame a creature, you first need to get within taming distance of a creature. Target the creature by looking at it and press TAB. Then after moving it from your skill list to your hotbar, activate the Taming icon. If you are skilled enough (some creatures are very difficult to tame or simply cannot be tamed at lower skill levels), you have a chance of taming the creature. Taming a creature takes time, the more skill you have the quicker the taming process will be. Practice taming with easy creatures first and move on to more difficult ones later to keep gaining skill. When you have acquired a pet (by successfully taming a creature) you can feed it, rename it and start to try giving it orders, see "Currently available commands for your pet" below. The Pet UI now has basic commands rather than typing them, these include Stay, Graze, Follow (target/self), Protect (target/self), Attack (target/self), Rename and also the State of your pet. States (see "Pet States" below) are either Aggresive, Defensive or Passive. All other commands not currently in the UI still need to be typed, the most important of which are Feed (to increase your pet's loyalty) and Bandage (to Restore your pet's health (HP). Loyalty A pet's Loyalty, together with the Creature Control skill, determines how well it interacts with its master. Commanding a pet consumes Loyalty points, Loyalty also decreases with time due to hunger, and is also affected by your pets health. Even when you are logged out your pet suffers from hunger, but the loyalty cost is lower than when you are logged in. Feed and bandage your creature often to keep its Loyalty high (especially in the beginning) and to increase its overall Loyalty. Commands Commands and orders are dependent on your Creature Control skill as well as the Loyalty of your pet, some commands are more difficult than others and some creatures are very difficult to command. By training with your pet by for instance repeatedly ordering it to stay and follow you, you will gain skill. The more skill you have, the bigger the chance your pet will follow your commands. Ordering your pet around will also affect its Loyalty. In order to command your pet, you have to be within a sufficient distance. Commands, states and abilities are dynamic and interact in different ways and you’ll have to learn from experience how your pet reacts to them. For instance it’s possible to have your pet stay at a certain spot at the same time it’s commanded to protect you. You can then move around in the area and your creature won’t follow, but as soon as you are attacked the pet will react and try to protect you. Another example is you can tell your pet to follow you, while at the same time protect another player. Follow To make your pet follow a target, target someone and type "follow". Type "follow me" to have your pet follow you. Stay To have your pet stay at current spot, type ”stay”. Attack To make your pet attack a target, no matter its current state, target something and type ”attack”. Type ”attack me” to have your pet attack you. Abandon Type ”abandon” if you want to abandon your current pet. Transfer To transfer your pet to another player, target another player and type "transfer of your pet" Loyalty To see your current loyalty status type "loyalty". It is explained as follows. Current / MaxLoyalty ( overMaxLoyalty ) Pet States Aggressive Your pet will attack any mob/player in the area nearby, regardless of how they are flagged. Defensive Your pet will defend itself if attacked. Passive Your pet will remain passive even when attacked. Level Requirements Rabbits - ''1+ ''Wolves – From 60+ Razorbacks – From 40+ Terrorbirds – From 60+ DireWolves – From 80+ ''Minotaur ''– 100 See Also Category: Tamable Creatures Category:Professions Category:Skills Category:Level Requirements